bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Incom T-65A X-Wing Starfighter
The Incom T-65 X-wing starfighter was the primary all-purpose starfighter of the Rebel Alliance and its successor governments, along with various other minor, galactic factions/forces. Known for its versatility and exceptional combat performance, it was a favorite with Rebel and New Republic pilots. Possessing deflector shields, a hyperdrive, an R2 astromech for repairs and navigation, and a complement of proton torpedoes, the X-wing allowed the Rebellion to launch raids in Imperial space with improved odds of a successful mission. The X-wing played a major role in the Galactic Civil War following its capture on Fresia and the defection of its designers to the Alliance. It was most heralded as the fighter that destroyed the Death Star at the hands of Luke Skywalker. Later in the war, it would form the backbone of the Alliance Starfighter Corps, defending Alliance ships and leading attacks on Imperial vessels and installations. Most importantly, it could perform on near equal terms with the Empire's high-performance TIE fighters when handled by an experienced pilot. Pilots of Rogue Squadron favored using the multi-role X-wing fighter, flying it as often as they could on most missions; they only employed other craft for highly specialized missions, such as missions that required ion cannons. The X-wing was so predominantly flown by Rebel and New Republic forces that it became a symbol of their faction, much like the TIE fighter and Star Destroyer were symbols of the Galactic Empire. Thanks to continued upgrades to the basic design and improved tactics, the X-wing series remained one of the galaxy's predominant multi-role starfighters for over 40 years. One of the successor models was the T-65JA X-wing. Characteristics X-wings were reasonably maneuverable starfighters. They had two pairs of wing-like strike-foils, or S-foils, mounted at the rear of the craft on opposite sides. The foils on each side locked in place flush against each other; during combat, however, the foils were folded out to increase the spread coverage of the laser cannons mounted at the tips of the foils. This gave the craft its distinctive "X"-like appearance when viewed from the front or rear. The cannons on some earlier models could not be fired with the S-foils in locked position, perhaps as a safety feature. During hyperspace travel, the S-foils remained locked to conserve energy. In some models, its already impressive velocity was tweaked to allow short microbursts of speed. However, in order to utilize this feature, the weapons systems had to be switched off and the S-foils locked flush against each other. Other models utilized the locked foils while maintaining weapons, albeit at reduced power and accuracy. The X-wing carried four Taim & Bak KX9 laser cannons, along with dual launch tubes for proton torpedoes. Other warheads, such as concussion missiles, could be fitted as an alternative secondary weapon. However this required a considerable amount of time and effort on the part of the technical crews, and the overall versatility of the proton torpedo was ideally suited to the X-wing's varied mission profile and was therefore the weapon of choice. During the early years of the Galactic Civil War, the Rebellion had a small supply of such weapons, due to their high price. During the Battle of Yavin, for example, most X-wings carried only one set of such warheads, including Luke Skywalker's ship. To aid in the firing of these weapons, an ANq 3.6 tracking computer was installed, giving pilots advanced tactical imagery to target, aim, and launch the torpedoes. This tracking computer had a success rate of 98.7%. The X-wing's laser cannons had various settings: *Single fire, where each cannon fired individually; *Dual fire, where two cannons in opposite positions paired up and the pairs fired alternately; *Quad fire, where all four cannons (one at each foil-tip) fired together, converging on the target; or *Stutter fire, where many underpowered beams were fired in rapid succession (added during Yuuzhan Vong War). Sublight propulsion was generated by four Incom 4L4 fusial thrust engines, which gave the starfighter relatively fast space and atmospheric speed. The X-wing, unlike most fighters of the TIE series, was equipped with a hyperdrive. This made it capable of entering hyperspace, and allowed it to operate independent from large support ships. Fighter squadrons could strike out on their own, without the need for a carrier; this autonomy suited the Rebellion, as it served their hit-and-run tactics perfectly. The fighter had space for one pilot, assisted by a droid (such as an R2-series astromech droid unit) in an external socket, which monitored the status of the craft and could make emergency repairs. The onboard droid also managed hyperspace calculations — storing pre-calculated coordinates — operated individual systems, and could even fly the craft without the aid of a pilot. This would allow the pilot to rest during missions, or save labor as the X-wing was routinely moved around inside hangar bays. The X-wing's flight controls were similar to those of the T-16 skyhopper, an airspeeder also produced by Incom Corporation. This meant pilots were able to adapt with minimal training. A skilled recruit with enough hours on a T-16 could pilot an X-wing within hours of first entering the craft. Rebel technicians used this fact to train new pilots without using any of the expensive X-wings. This also allowed future X-wing pilots to be trained undercover on Empire-controlled worlds. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Incom T-65A X-wing Type: Space Superiority starfighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 12.5 meters Skill: Starfighter Piloting: X-wing Crew: 1 and astromech (can coordinate) Crew Skill: Starfighter Piloting 5D, Starship Gunnery 4D+2 Cargo Capacity: 110 kg Consumables: 1 week Cost: 150,000 (new), 90,000 (used) Hyperdrive Multiplier: X1 Nav Computer: uses astromech droid Maneuverability: 3D Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 kmh Hull: 4D Shields: 1D Sensors: *Passive: 50/0D *Scan: 100/1D *Search: 120/2D *Focus: 5/4D Weapons: 4 Laser Cannons (2 sets fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5km Damage: 5D Proton Torpedo Launcher Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 30-100/300/700 Damage: 9D Category:Starships Category:Starfighters